Duke Moosekian
| Place of birth = USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Gillespie | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Duke Moosekian is the actor who portrayed Chief Gillespie in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode . He filmed his scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 8. He was born as Shaun Duke Moosekian in the USA and graduated from the San Francisco Art Institute. He is the brother of actor, director and producer Vahan Moosekian. Television Moosekian made his television debut in 1985 with an appearance in the sport drama Heart of a Champion: The Ray Mancini Story with Ray Buktenica and Lycia Naff. He had guest roles in Dynasty (1985, with Joan Collins), Cagney & Lacey (1986, with Dan Shor), L.A. Law (1986, with Corbin Bernsen, Robert Costanzo, Stanley Kamel, and Scott Lincoln), and Tour of Duty (1989, with Dan Gauthier and Noel De Souza). He also appeared in the television movies Kate's Secret (1986, with Leslie Bevis), Roses Are for the Rich (1987, with Anne Haney, Robert Picardo, Kate Mulgrew, Dendrie Taylor, and Thomas Knickerbocker), Blown Away (1990, with David Selburg), Before the Storm (1991, with Shelly Desai, Salome Jens, and John Rhys-Davies), Line of Fire: The Morris Dees Story (1991, with Corbin Bernsen and Casey Biggs), Desperate Choices: To Save My Child (1992, with Ron Canada, Bruce McGill, Bruce Davison, and Mary Kohnert), Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story (1993, with Lawrence Tierney, Jack Kehler, Paddi Edwards, and Erick Avari), Desperate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story (1993, with Clancy Brown, Jeff Kober, and Lindsey Haun), Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (1994, with Dakin Matthews, Dwight Schultz, Michael Durrell, J.C. Brandy, Matt McKenzie, Earl Billings, Richard Ortega-Miro, and David Selburg), New Eden (1994, with Nicholas Worth), Abandoned and Deceived (1995, with Bibi Besch, Rosemary Forsyth, Robert Hooks, Claudette Nevins, Patti Yasutake, and Gordon Clapp), Dazzle (1995, with Bruce Greenwood, Natalija Nogulich, Joel Polis, and Susan O'Sullivan), The Invaders (1995, with Scott Bakula, Jack Kehler, Elinor Donahue, Lindsey Ginter, Rick Fitts, Don Pugsley, and Al Rodrigo), and And the Beat Goes On: The Sonny and Cher Story (1999, with Jay Underwood and Vinny Argiro). Beside his work on television movies he made guest appearances in episodes of Mancuso, FBI (1990, with Andreas Katsulas, Mark Margolis, and directed by Rob Bowman), Doogie Howser, M.D. (1990, with James B. Sikking and Katy Boyer), Doctor Doctor (1990, with Matt Frewer), Growing Pains (1990), Get a Life (1990, with Elinor Donahue, Zachary Benjamin, Brady Bluhm, and John Walter Davis), Shades of LA (1991, with Brian Bonsall), Stat (1991, with Casey Biggs, Wren T. Brown, Ron Canada, and Rudolph Willrich), Matlock (1992, with David Froman, Jeff Hayenga, Franc Luz, David Spielberg, and Nick Tate), Ellen (1994, with Douglas Price), Silk Stalkings (1993-1994, with Mario Roccuzzo, Charlie Brill, J.C. Brandy, and Eric Pierpoint), Courthouse (1995, with Bob Gunton, David L. Crowley, Kevin Scott Allen, Dan Gauthier, Jacqueline Kim, and Kenneth Tigar), Pacific Blue (1996, with David L. Lander, Michael Cavanaugh, Dennis Christopher, Tim de Zarn, and Sam Hennings), The High Life (1996), NewsRadio (1996, with Stephen Root and Andy Dick), The Burning Zone (1997, with Michael Harris, James Black, Andrew Kavovit, and Dennis Howard), ER (1996 and 1998, with Bibi Besch, Claudette Nevins, Paul Dooley, Ann Gillespie, Tommy Hinkley, Penny Johnson, Lily Mariye, and director Babu Subramaniam), Martial Law (1999, with Tom Wright and Tim Rigby), and The Hughleys (2000). Further television guest roles include JAG (2000, with Julie Caitlin Brown, Rif Hutton, and Kamala Lopez), Gideon's Crossing (2001, with Rosalind Chao and Bob Clendenin), NYPD Blue (1994 and 2001, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, Richard Lineback, Christopher Carroll, Greg Grunberg, Wayne Pere, and L. Sidney), 24 (2002, with Penny Johnson, Billy Burke, Michelle Forbes, Freda Foh Shen, and Harris Yulin), The Shield (2003, with Michael Jace, Jay Karnes, and Benito Martinez), Dragnet (2003, with Erick Avari, Leon Russom, and Tim Lounibos), She Spies (2003, with Pasha Lychnikoff and Faith Minton), Eyes (2007, with Rick Worthy and Gregg Henry), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2007, with Scottie Thompson and Susanna Thompson), and Lie to Me (2009, with Kristen Ariza). Moosekian had recurring roles in The Agency (2001-2003, with David Clennon, Ronny Cox, Wade Williams, Daniel Benzali, Faran Tahir, and Iris Bahr), O.C., California (2006, with Melinda Clarke, Autumn Reeser, Michael Nouri, Brandon Stacy, Chase Kim, and Daphne Ashbrook), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2006, with Rachel Nichols, Victor Garber, Leland Crooke, Troy Brenna, Jack Donner, Theo Kypri, and Amanda Foreman), What About Brian (2007, with Amanda Foreman), The Unit (2006-2007, with Abby Brammell, Tzi Ma, Conor O'Farrell, Don McManus, Vyto Ruginis, Michael Cavanaugh, Carlos Lacamara, Annie O'Donnell, and Robert Mammana), and Prison Break (2008-2009, with Robert Knepper, Wade Williams, Cress Williams, Leon Russom, and Dan Sachoff). More recently he appeared in Brannon Braga's FlashForward (2010, with John Cho), The Mentalist (2010, with Marco Rodriguez and Leslie Hope), and Terriers (2010) and had a recurring role as Omar Shirazi in 90210 (2008-2010, with Ann Gillespie). Film Moosekian made his feature film debut in the comedy Surrender (1987, with Iman and Bruce French), followed by supporting roles in the crime drama Patriot Games (1992, with Ellen Geer, Fritz Sperberg, and Bob Gunton), the short film Housewives: The Making of the Cast Album (1994), the action film Flashfire (1994, with Louis Giambalvo, Mark L. Taylor, and Douglas Spain), the romance One Fine Day (1996, with Barry Kivel), the drama Entropy (1999), the horror thriller Stigmata (1999, with Thomas Kopache, Ann Cusack, and Jack Donner), and the comedy Hanging Up (2000, with Ethan Dampf). He appeared in the critically-acclaimed drama (2004, with Virginia Madsen), lent his voice to the mystery thriller Believers (2007, with Daniel Benzali, Cullen Chambers, and Rif Hutton), and appeared more recently in the short comedy 00:24 (2011). External links * * es:Duke Moosekian nl:Duke Moosekian Moosekian, Duke Moosekian, Duke